Coração Dividido
by mukuro-sama
Summary: Mukuro e Hiei finalmente se entregam... mas uma coisa ainda perturba o coração de Hiei... será que ele está amando Mukuro realmente ou seu coração está em outro lugar? Yaoi FINALMENTE ATUALIZADO! CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Revelações

**CORAÇÃO DIVIDIDO**

**Revelações**

(1º capítulo)

Há algum tempo o torneio acabou e a paz voltou a reinar no Makai. Agora descansarei um pouco.

Cada um voltou a seguir sua vida como quer. Com a morte de Reizen e sua derrota no torneio, Yusuke Urameshi não tem mais o que fazer aqui então voltou ao Ningenkai, para continuar sua vida como ningen que é. Kurama também voltou ao Ningenkai para viver junto de sua mãe. Yomi viajou para treinar seu filho Shura, e não me incomodará mais. O único que continua pelas redondezas, cuidando de alguns ningens que aparecem aqui no Makai por algum motivo, é Hiei.

Sozinha em meus aposentos, começo a pensar em nossa luta. No ódio surgido de todas aquelas coisas horríveis que ele dizia, cuspia em mim. - "Tenho pena de você..." - Penso também no sentimento de desamparo estampado em sua face inexpressiva, derrotada, enquanto estava em meus braços... ainda me corta a alma como afiadas navalhas. É um alívio saber que agora tudo está bem.

Uma voz áspera e ao mesmo tempo suave me interrompe:

- No que você tanto pensa, Mukuro? - e dizendo isso senta-se em uma poltrona, de frente para mim.

- Oh, Hiei. Não é nada, não. E... como vai a função?

- É chato e cansativo. Queria algo melhor pra fazer. - ele suspira.

Fito Hiei de cima abaixo. Seus cabelos espetados, apesar de bagunçados, são muito brilhosos. Alguns fios brancos lhe caem sobre a testa coberta por uma faixa. Seu par de rubis flamejantes olham para mim sem desviar quando meus olhos se encontram com os seus. Seu pescoço fino expõe uma pequena veia que pulsa ao mesmo tempo que meu coração pára. Seu peito liso sobe e desce pausadamente embaixo da camisa entreaberta. Seus pés repousados sobre a mesa à sua frente lhe dá um ar desleixado de superioridade ilusória...

E isso me proporciona uma visão totalmente diferente que eu tinha de Hiei.

Desligo de meus pensamentos quando ele finalmente se levanta e vem até mim, ao mesmo tempo que diz:

- E então, vai me dar algo mais interessante?

Seu hálito fresco e tentador chega até mim como um sopro quente de pensamentos ocultos.

Apesar de um pouco alterada com sua proximidade demasiada, consigo responder.

- Não seja arrogante Hiei. Você por acaso não sabe com quem está lidando? Você me deve respeito.

- A arrogante aqui é você... – ele me olha profundamente, sentado-se ao meu lado.

-... mas que atrevimento é esse Hiei?? O que pensa que está fazendo??

- Ora Mukuro. Só queria uma coisa mais interessante do que praticar esse ofício chato que sigo. Com certeza você também não está se divertindo... – diz, desviando o olhar.

- Trabalho nem sempre é diversão, koorime.

Ele me olha com seu rosto inexpressivo de sempre. Inesperadamente ele lança um meio sorriso.

- Você nunca vai saber se não experimentar.

Essas últimas palavras soam como um desafio para mim. Mas não entendo exatamente o porque. Hiei está realmente muito diferente de quando eu o conheci.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, consigo dizer:

- E então? Qual sua intenção com isso?

- Hm... apenas quero me divertir um pouco, já que essa vidinha mais ou menos do Makai está me estressando.

- Ora, Hiei, você está parecendo uma criança querendo doce... - rio dele, um pouco debochada.

Ele me olha com o ar sem expressão característico. Pensei que ia me xingar ou algo assim, mas mais uma vez me surpreende, me olhando profundamente nos olhos e não falando nada.

Levanta-se e parte pela porta sem olhar pra trás.

"Acho que conheço Hiei mais do que o suficiente pra saber o que ele realmente quer. Porém... é a primeira vez que estou tão incerta..."

Duas semanas se passaram desde o fato.

Talvez seja bobagem minha pensar que isso o afetou de alguma forma, pois a conversa pareceu um tanto quanto rotineira... porém ele não se direciona a mim como antes. Apesar de seguir sempre seu jeito superior e seu ar de "não me importo com nada nem com ninguém", às vezes me parece que ele desarma quando o olho nos olhos. É tão estranho...

Aproveito o momento que finalmente me encontro sozinha com ele.

- O que há com você Hiei? Talvez queira me dizer alguma coisa... – falo, mesmo sabendo que não será tão fácil tirar alguma coisa dele.

- Hn.

- ... Deixe de me tratar como se eu não o conhecesse. O que houve afinal, você está tão diferente comigo...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou mais concentrado em minhas tarefas.

- Hahaha... mais concentrado em suas tarefas? Não foi você mesmo que disse que queria algo para se distrair desse "ofício chato"? – enfatizo sarcasticamente essas duas últimas palavras.

- ... ok, Mukuro, você venceu. Está preparada para o que eu vou lhe dizer?

- Sempre. "que estranho, ele normalmente não se rende assim tão fácil."

Uma breve pausa faz meu coração disparar.

- E então?

- Começando que você não me conhece assim tão bem para saber se estou bem ou se algo me incomoda.

- Oh. – digo, não surpresa com sua resposta tão objetiva e dura.

- Em segundo lugar... não devo satisfações a você.

- Talvez não. Mas se você realmente não quisesse falar nada, não teria nem começado.

Ele me olha sem expressão. Vira de costas e olha para a luz que entra pela janela entreaberta.

- Hn. Às vezes me surpreendo com você. Pelo jeito, acho que não preciso falar mais nada.

- Se você não quiser... mas prefiro ouvir isso de sua própria boca.

- É claro que se eu não quiser eu não falo. – ele diz, tentando voltar ao seu característico modo de falar. – Mas acho que você merece ouvir. Você é uma das duas únicas pessoas em que realmente confio.

"ora ora" penso, realmente muito surpresa. "Hiei está realmente diferente. Jamais pensei que fosse ouvir algo assim de sua própria boca... o que será que o fez mudar tão depressa?"

Nitidamente estática por não saber o que dizer, Hiei se vira para mim e solta uma solene risada.

- Está surpresa por lhe dizer que confio em você? Não fique tão feliz. Isso não quer dizer que, agora, falarei tudo sobre mim.

Ele se vira de novo para a janela e finalmente completa:

- Você terá que descobrir sozinha.

E sai, para continuar seu ofício e, talvez, refletir um pouco mais.

* * *

Estou um tanto confuso com o que está acontecendo. Depois que comecei a trabalhar no Makai, sinto um grande vazio por dentro... não fui mais ao Ningenkai... admito que sinto falta da vida agitada que tinha quando ajudante de detetive espiritual. Sinto falta daquele jeito teimoso do Urameshi, do meu amigo Kurama e até daquele baka do Kuwabara. Kurama... talvez o único que eu realmente quisesse ver se tivesse um mínimo de tempo para ir ao Ningenkai.

Mesmo tendo liberdade de ir lá, ando muito ocupado com esses afazeres tediosos. Estou me sentindo muito vazio...

Pelo menos ainda tenho Mukuro para me fazer companhia. Apesar de eu ser uma pessoa solitária, ela me traz uma certa paz. Estamos mais próximos depois do término do torneio.

Entro nos aposentos de Mukuro e vejo ela com um olhar distante. Me atrevo a perguntar:

- No que você tanto pensa, Mukuro? – e, dizendo isso, me sento de frente pra ela.

- Oh, Hiei. Não é nada, não. E... como vai a função?

- É chato e cansativo. Queria algo melhor pra fazer. – sorrio pra ela.

Nesse momento, vejo que Mukuro me olha de um jeito nada convencional. Ela me examina de cima abaixo, me deixando um pouco sem jeito.

Me aproximo dela, ao mesmo tempo que digo:

- E então, vai me dar algo mais interessante?

Me espanto com meu atrevimento, mas algo dentro de mim diz que eu preciso seguir adiante.

Enquanto conversamos, reclamo pra mim mesmo de meu pensamento longínquo... porque eu não consigo me desvencilhar de tudo quando estou só com ela? O que está me impedindo?? Que imagem é essa, indistinta, que vira-e-mexe volta à minha cabeça e me deixa tão confuso e inseguro?

Finalmente me desvio dessa imagem. Vejo nos olhos de Mukuro que ela está um tanto confusa, e isso me dá um certo desconforto, e me pergunto se estou fazendo mesmo o certo, falando desse jeito com ela.

Os olhos dela, como sempre, me passam uma extrema paz. Mais do que nunca, a desejo do meu lado. Porém, ao invés de fazer algo eu saio, deixando-a só com seus pensamentos.

Duas semanas se passam, e não consigo mais olhar para Mukuro do mesmo jeito. Obviamente ela percebeu isso, mas não me incomodo, pois sei que não devo esconder nada dela... e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria.

Sei que devo contar a ela... meus sentimentos, meus medos, minha insegurança...

Mesmo um princípio de "explicação" me surpreende. Não preciso falar tudo. Ela sabe mais de mim do que eu imaginava.

- Hn. Às vezes me surpreendo com você. Pelo jeito, acho que não preciso falar mais nada.

E, mais uma vez, me surpreende.

- Se você não quiser... mas prefiro ouvir isso de sua própria boca.

Com estas palavras, ela me passa a total confiança de que eu precisava.

Só espero não ter sido precipitado.

* * *

Uma emergência ocorre no Makai. Mesmo depois do acordo verbal, alguns youkais arruaceiros teimam em invadir o Ningenkai por algum motivo.

Hiei é designado a cuidar deles. Não posso fazer nada, senão deixar Hiei ir ao Ningenkai, único lugar para onde eu temo perdê-lo.

Pela urgência do caso, Hiei parte sem nem ao menos se depedir... mas presumo que, mesmo se tivesse tempo, ele não o faria.

Um mês se passa, e a última notícia que tive de Hiei é que ele resolveu o caso, mas estava cansado e estressado demais para voltar prontamente.

Isso me inspira certa desconfiança que ele tenha ficado na casa de um de seus amigos ningens, Urameshi, talvez Kurama, com quem parecia ter mais afeição. E o pior sempre atormentava minha cabeça: será que Hiei voltará? Será que não sentiu saudade de seu tempo de detetive espiritual e voltou a se relacionar com seus amigos? E se... ele ficasse lá? Esqueceria de mim... para sempre?

Tento me dispersar desses pensamentos angustiantes, tentando me lembrar do que ele disse... "Você é uma das duas únicas pessoas em que confio...". Mas logo me vem à mente que uma dessas pessoas não pertencia ao Makai, pois Hiei nunca se relacionara com ninguém do lugar seriamente, apenas para conseguir informações ou obter algo importante... a não ser comigo. Ele confia em mim. Pelo brilho de seus olhos... posso ver que ele olha dentro de minha alma, de meu coração e meus sentimentos mais ocultos.

Ora... por que estou tão preocupada com sua volta?

Olho para os lados e me vejo... sem ninguém.

Ninguém.

* * *

Raio de youkais que não me dão sossego! Por que eu tenho que cuidar deles? Ah, deve ser porque sou o ÚNICO competente nesse mundo para isso...

Pelo menos eu aproveito para mudar os ares um pouco. Apesar de Mukuro não estar lá, acho que um tempo no Ningenkai me fará bem. Rever meus amigos do tempo de detetive espiritual...

K'so... youkais de 5ª, não se dão nem ao trabalho de serem difíceis de executar.

Em menos de 3 dias, consigo resolver tudo. Fui designado com o prazo máximo de três semanas para dar um jeito nesse caso. É realmente um exagero, para mim, um koorime de alta classe, cuidar desses youkais de classe D...

- Olá Hiei!!! Há quanto tempo!!!

Uma voz familiar me desvincilia de meus resmungos.

- Ah. É você Kurama. - olho para ele do galho onde me encontro.

- Nossa, mas que recepção mais calorosa... bom, deveria esperar isso mesmo de você, afinal, festa não é de seu feitio... - diz Kurama, um pouco desanimado.

- "¬¬" ora Kurama, nem faz tanto tempo assim que não nos vemos.

- Bom, bom, - Kurama bate palmas, nitidamente feliz – não quer ir lá pra casa? Sei que você teve uma pequena missão aqui no Ningenkai, deve estar cansado. Prepararei algo delicioso para o jantar!

- Hn - digo, pulando da árvore para o chão.

E como havia de recusar oferta tão interessante?

No caminho para a casa de Kurama, vejo que este caminha alegre e despreocupado.

A despeito de mim, que ando como se eu estivesse indo à uma câmara de gás.

- O que há Hiei? Parece um pouco preocupado. – diz Kurama, visivelmente intrigado com meu andar penoso.

- Hn.

- Hm... ok ok, não lhe incomodarei. Estou tão feliz em vê-lo novamente que nem seu mau-humor me afetará.

Estas palavras me soam muito bem... "Também estou muito feliz em vê-lo, Kurama" brotava e logo morria em minha boca.

Estou no meio de um maravilhoso banho, perdido em meus pensamentos, quando sinto um cheiro muito agradável.

"Hm, deve ser o jantar que Kurama havia falado. É incrível como o ladrão _youko _lendário do Makai consegue se restringir a um ningen cozinheiro...", rio sozinho.

Enquanto me seco, desço as escadas e me deparo com um belo banquete sendo preparado.

- Como sempre exagerado, não é, Kurama?

Ele me recebe com o seu melhor sorriso.

- Ora Hiei, nada é exagero se for para você! – seu sorriso morre quando percebe o que havia falado. - Bom, sei que deve estar com bastante fome, não? Afinal, mesmo odiando o Ningenkai e os ningens, de uma boa comida você gosta... - ele diz, desviando talentosamente o assunto e se virando novamente para seus quitutes.

- ... Kurama...

- Hai? – ele responde, não se desviando de seus afazeres culinários.

- Você... confia em mim?

Ele pára, e um breve silêncio se faz.

- Mais do que isso Hiei... mas você jamais iria entender.

- Mas qual é o problema em me dizer? Sabe que somos amigos... – digo, tentando passar segurança a ele.

- Ora ora... é mesmo o Hiei que está falando? – ele diz, ironizando.

- Estou falando sério, raposa.

- Hm... prossiga. – diz ele, francamente interessado.

- Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio... por isso gostaria de saber se você confia em mim também. Você e Mukuro...

Sou interrompido por um muxoxo de descontentamento, e por um comentário franco e duro demais para um ser de tamanha delicadeza que é Kurama:

- Mukuro! Ora Mukuro! Por que haveria de ser só o Kurama? Porque o Kurama é apenas um amigo do Ningenkai que o entende e dá conselhos para outra pessoa ter seu am... – e se cala repentinamente, percebendo que estou estático.

Volta a seus afazeres, dizendo:

- Está quase pronto. Já irei serví-lo.

Baixo meus olhos até o chão, procurando palavras para sair desse constrangedor silêncio. Mas não encontro nada.

Estava quase tudo posto à mesa, e Kurama já assobiava sua alegria.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, consigo analisar bem Kurama. Seu jeito delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, decidido de ser, me faz mergulhar em pensamentos longínquos... seu rosto perfeito e alvo me faz refletir como um ningen pode ter tanta beleza... "Hah. Antes fosse apenas um ningen..."

Seus lábios juntos numa melodia estranha me faz desejar algo... mas o quê? Tento procurar a resposta mas...

- Feche a boca senão entra mosca. - diz Kurama ao passar seu dedo pelo meu queixo, me desvencilhando de meus pensamentos. - E venha comer antes que esfrie.

Sento à mesa, enquanto Kurama serve meu prato.

- Vamos comemorar! - ele diz, levantando uma garrafa de sake.

- Comemorar o quê? - eu digo, impassível.

- Hm... o fato de estarmos vivos já é um motivo de comemoração. E o fato de estarmos juntos a essa mesa com esse banquete também é um motivo muito bom! Então... tin-tin!

- Hn. - digo, enquanto levanto o copo no ar.

Bebo um gole enquanto olho profundamente nos olhos de Kurama, que me diz:

- O que foi? Por acaso tem algo errado em meu rosto?

Respondo muito francamente:

- Não. Muito pelo contrário. Apesar de ser um homem, você é a pessoa mais bonita que conheci. – completo com mais um gole de sake.

Vejo o rosto de Kurama tomar um rubor repentino, mas não mudo minha expressão.

Depois de um longo silêncio, como sempre, ele fala:

- O jantar está ruim? Mal tocou na comida...

Quando me deparo novamente com os olhos esmeralda de Kurama, fico totalmente sem palavras. Só me resta... agir.

Largo o copo com o sake de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. Kurama não fala nada, mas percebo um certo espanto em seus olhos.

Meus pés simplesmente não me obedecem. Eles vão lentamente em direção a Kurama... se bem que eu também não faço muito esforço para contê-los.

- O... o que está acontecendo com você Hiei? Está bêbado?

Não respondo e, muito menos, paro de caminhar. A cada passo que dou, meu coração bate mais rápido. Quando finalmente chego bem perto de Kurama, ele me diz:

- Ei, qual é? O que, afinal, há com você? Pode me responder ao menos?

Sinto realmente que algo está errado comigo...

- Hn... - digo, enquanto minha mão automaticamente vai ao encontro do rosto de Kurama. Tão macio... como eu sempre imaginei. A outra começa a se aproximar também... por um momento pensei que ele fosse retirar bruscamente minhas mãos, não entendendo nada, querendo explicações... mas, ao contrário disso, mesmo explicitamente confuso, ele se rende às carícias, fechando lentamente os olhos. Olho atentamente para o rosto de Kurama e penso que minha vida é tão frágil como esse rosto... começo a me aproximar, enquanto fecho meus olhos lentamente.

Amanhece. Ainda acaricio o rosto da raposa adormecida, desde ontem quando deitamos. Preciso ir... preciso ir. Levanto cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo. Visto minha roupa e abro a janela. Quando estou pronto para sair, sinto algo me prendendo.

- Sem nem dar um tchau?

- Você... está com tanta pressa assim, para sair sem ao menos se despedir de mim?

- Hn... pois muito bem. Adeus.

- Ei!!! Hiei espere!

- Ora, o que há com você? Sabe que não posso ficar aqui com você para sempre!

-... a despedida... é necessária?

- Você sabe que tenho meu ofício a seguir no Makai...

- Mentira! Você pode voltar pra cá, você está livre, é só querer! Mas... você quer voltar... e me deixar mais um ano sem vê-lo... sem... tocá-lo...

- Pare com esse dramalhão, Kurama. Isso só faz eu querer voltar o quanto antes para Mu... Makai...

"O que estou dizendo? Quero ficar aqui com você, Kurama. Quero tê-lo sempre em minha companhia... mas Mukuro também precisa de mim...".

- Vá, então. Volte para o "Makai". - Kurama enfatiza a última palavra, com um porquê que eu entendo perfeitamente.

- Hn. Está com ciúme é?! - explodo em uma risada.

- Não é ciúme. É que eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar o fato de apenas ter seu rosto gravado em minha memória... pelo menos por enquanto...

Olho profundamente em seus olhos tristes. Passo gentilmente meus dedos pelo seu rosto, enquanto digo:

- Kurama... - hesito um pouco antes de falar - sabe... a noite que passamos juntos... hã...

- Hm...?

- Ora, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, kitsune no baka.

- Ah, Hiei... - ele me abraça forte, suas lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos - você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz... mas vê-lo partir é como se você estivesse levando um pedaço do meu coração...

- Hn... pare de melodrama. Preciso ir agora. Adeus. - me desvencilho de seus braços.

Não penso duas vezes em sumir diante da raposa. Sei que estou ferindo seus sentimentos sendo tão frio assim, mas é o único jeito de eu não mudar de idéia.

* * *

- Bom dia Kirin.

- Bom dia Mukuro... hm, me parece que não dormiu essa noite novamente, não é?

- Hiei já voltou? - digo, não demonstrando interesse em comentar sobre minha noite.

- Não. Já faz um mês e meio que ele foi ao Ningenkai. O prazo máximo de cumprimento da missão não era três semanas?

- Sim, e por isso estou preocupada... - respondo, não acreditando nas minhas próprias palavras - mas ele sabe se virar. Na verdade acho que deve estar com seus amigos lá e esqueceu do prazo.

- Hn, que irresponsabilidade. Bom, com licença, tenho meus afazeres pela frente.

"Ora bolas, o que há de tão interessante naquele mundo que faz com que Hiei demore tanto a voltar? Será que... minhas suspeitas se concretizaram?" penso, com o coração extremamente apertado e saudoso.

Lágrimas brotam em meus olhos.

- Por mais que eu tente Hiei... por mais que eu tente, não posso dizer o contrário... eu não quero te perder... eu... te...

- Parece um pouco abatida, Mukuro. - uma voz familiar repentinamente me interrompe.

- Hiei!

- Me desculpe pela demora. Você sabe o quanto eu estava precisando dessa viagem. - ele diz, com uma expressão... feliz??

- É, pelo jeito fez bem mesmo. - digo, desviando meus olhos para a janela entreaberta. - O que pensa que fez? Ficar mais de um mês além do prazo máximo foi realmente um ato de irresponsabilidade pura! - esbravejo.

- Ei, meça suas palavras. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu.

- Mas precisava ficar tanto tempo lá? Não sabe o quanto o Makai precisa de você? Não sabe o quanto... eu preciso de você?... - lamento, baixando meus olhos para o chão.

Sinto mãos firmes, mas macias me forçando a levantar o rosto. Me deparo com uma face irreconhecível, olhos amargurados, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortantes...

- Mukuro... por que... acha que eu voltei pra cá? Por que gosto daqui? Você sabe que não... - e ele se aproxima cada vez mais - Eu voltei... apenas por sua causa...

E o assunto se encerra por ali. Com um abraço forte e algumas lágrimas não vistas.

- Baka...

Depois de um tempo ele diz, uma voz quase efêmera:

- Eu também preciso muito de você...

**Fim do 1º capítulo**


	2. Desencontros, reencontros

**CORAÇÃO DIVIDIDO**

**Desencontros, reencontros**

(2º Capítulo)

O sol mal se levantou e eu já estou há muito acordada. Os primeiros raios da manhã tocam meu rosto como suaves mãos. Reflito sobre tudo o que aconteceu e o que pode acontecer. Não reclamo. Está tudo muito bem assim.

- Já acordada? - Uma voz conhecida me supreende.

- Ohayou, Hiei. Você também não é de acordar tão cedo...

- Talvez algo em meus sonhos tenha me chamado aqui... - diz, soando doce como um bebê e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Mesmo? Interessante, achei que você não sonhava. – digo, num impulso.

- Oh, perdão. Acho que estou meio ácida hoje. – viro para o céu novamente. - Hm, e então? O que seus sonhos disseram para você?

- Que eu preciso falar algumas coisas a você. – ele diz, franco e direto.

- ... o que aconteceu? Você está sendo muito direto. Mais do que de costume.

- Eu preciso falar rápido e sem rodeios. Mukuro, eu me decidi. Vou voltar ao Ningenkai. Pra ficar.

- ... o... o que?...

Nossa vida juntos, mesmo que curta, começa a passar pela minha cabeça em flashes. A primeira vez que nos vimos, as lutas, as conversas, as brigas, os sentimentos... tudo. Meu maior medo, no fim das contas, aconteceu. Eu o perdi. Para sempre.

- O que você está dizendo, Hiei? O que pensa que está fazendo?? Como você pode fazer isso comigo??? Como pode me deixar aqui sem você?!? Diga logo o que aconteceu!!! – seguro em suas roupas, sem forças para conter as lágrimas.

Ele me olha sem saber o que fazer, mas mesmo assim tenta me acalmar.

- Mukuro, pare com isso, por favor...

- Como posso parar??? Diga logo o que houve!! Foi algo que eu fiz, que eu disse?? Me diga o que o fez mudar de idéia tão rápido!! – digo, parecendo mais brava que triste.

Ele suspira e retira minhas mãos de suas roupas, dizendo:

- Não foi você, não diga besteiras. Isso já estava pra ser decidido desde quando eu vim morar aqui com você. Minha vida acabou se dividindo entre dois mundos. E agora, a outra parte me chama.

- Outra parte? Você nunca gostou de ningens, eu sei muito bem disso.

Olho para o nada, tentando conter minhas lágrimas, meu sofrimento e minha raiva, sem muito sucesso.

Uma voz rouca fala, suavemente:

- Uma parte do meu coração, Mukuro, está lá no Ningenkai.

Me espanto com essa frase. Coração? Hiei estaria... amando? Me viro para ele e digo:

- Coração? No Ningenkai? Hiei, por que voc...

- E a outra, Mukuro... - ele se vira para mim. - está aqui, com você. - diz, se aproximando de mim.

- Hi... ei... - digo, sendo silenciada por um beijo.

- Não importa onde eu esteja, eu vou sempre estar com você. Uma parte de mim está aqui. Guarde-a bem e cuide muito bem dela. - ele sussurra em meu ouvido, enquanto, lentamente, nos entregamos.

"Hiei... será esse seu verdadeiro eu? Não me mostre... não quero saber... por favor, não quero mais sofrer..." - penso, mas não consigo formular as palavras.

E a manhã se segue, como se não estivéssemos ali.

Acordo com o sol forte do meio da tarde. A sensação da manhã ainda me entorpece. Porém, num estalo, levanto rapidamente. Olho para os lados e só vejo um grande vale. A sensação de vazio vem como uma bomba que logo explode em lágrimas e um grito:

- HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

* * *

É noite alta e estou furtivamente andando pelas ruas do Ningenkai. Para quê? Não sei. Algo em meus sonhos disse para eu vir até aqui.

Meus pés caminham automaticamente para algum lugar que eu ainda desconheço, mas logo saberei.

É uma casa, grande. Uma árvore na frente de uma janela muito conhecida. Olho para lá e ironizo:

- Voc é mais forte do que eu pensei...

Com um salto, me vejo na frente da janela. Está escuro e talvez a viagem até aqui tenha sido em vão, mas mesmo assim me atrevo a bater no vidro.

Depois de algumas insistentes batidas, surge da penumbra uma silhueta esguia, de longos cabelos. Seu dorso nu revela que a noite está realmente mais quente do que de costume. Logo abre-se a janela. Sou recebido com um lindo sorriso:

- Hiei!

- Olá, raposa. Podemos conversar? - digo, mais direto do que o normal. Afinal, não tenho muito tempo para ficar ali, e já previa o que poderia acontecer.

- Hã... claro, entre, entre. - ele diz, um pouco surpreso.

Seu quarto, como sempre, muito organizado, apenas alguns livros ningens espalhados pela escrivaninha. "Você está mais nessa vida do que eu imaginei...".

- Quer algo para comer? Ou talvez queira tomar um banho? Ou será que você veio aqui só pra me ver? - diz a raposa, já iniciando um beijo.

Eu o afasto gentilmente, ao mesmo tempo que digo:

- Eu disse que queria conversar.

Kurama responde, me sentando na cama:

- Podemos conversar depois, koorime... - ele diz, me dando leves beijos no pescoço.

Começo a me render a estas irresistíveis carícias, mas algo me chama para a lucidez. Afasto Kurama mais firmemente, para que ele possa sentir minha determinação.

- É realmente sério, Kurama.

A raposa dá alguns resmungos mas logo aceita.

- Fale então, Hiei. Estou todo ouvidos.

Hesito um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa, mas sinto que preciso. É sufocante estar com tudo isso preso à garganta.

- Pois bem. Antes de mais nada, quero perguntar: você está preparado para ouvir qualquer coisa vinda da minha boca?

Kurama troca sua feição de desinteressado por uma de surpreso.

- C-como assim, Hiei?

- Isso mesmo. Quero poder falar tudo o que quero sem sentir remorso depois.

Agora a raposa troca a feição de surpreso por uma de nervoso.

- Ora... Hiei, vamos, não faça esse teatro todo. Você sabe que pode falar tudo para mim. Você mesmo disse que eu sou a pessoa que mais confia. Mas você está me deixando com medo... vamos, fale logo.

- Por favor, kitsune, responda objetivamente. Não quero falar e depois ter que vê-lo com uma cara que eu não quero. - respondo, cada vez mais hesitante.

Kurama também hesita, mas logo fala, firmemente:

- Sim. Fale o que quiser, eu estou pronto pra tudo.

Um pouco mais aliviado pela segurança de Kurama, começo.

- Pois bem. Kitsune... lembra daquela noite que passei aqui antes de voltar ao Makai? Você repetidamente dizia que queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que mal podia acreditar que estava acontecendo.

- Sim... e como poderia esquecer... aquela noite foi...

- Deixe-me terminar. - digo, interrompendo-o.

- Ok, desculpe.

- Você também ficou muito triste porque eu escolhi voltar para o Makai ao invés de ficar aqui com você. - o peso da sua tristeza ainda pesava sobre meus ombros.

- Sim. - diz, com uma face mais triste.

- Eu ainda não havia feito minha escolha.

- Não? Para mim você parecia bem determinado. - diz a raposa com uma voz levemente irritada.

- Eu pedi para você me deixar terminar. - digo, um pouco impaciente.

- Tudo bem... vou esperar você terminar antes de falar qualquer outra coisa, então.

- "timo. - respondo, formulando o melhor jeito de falar tudo a ele. - Eu voltei ao Makai apenas por causa de uma pessoa que estava lá... você sabe quem é.

- Hn... - resmunga Kurama, com ar de desdém.

- Depois que voltei e a vi de novo... pensei seriamente em ficar por lá e nunca mais aparecer por aqui. Percebi que ela precisava muito de mim também... assim como eu dela.

Kurama vira seu rosto para a janela, com alguns fios de lágrima em seu rosto.

- Eu realmente... percebi quais são meus sentimentos por ela, e resolvi me decidir de uma vez. Eu... a amo. E não quero deixá-la.

Kurama agora estreita mais seus olhos, agora não se preocupando mais em segurar sua tristeza.

- Nossos passados cruéis nos uniu de um jeito que eu jamais poderia imaginar. No final, descobrimos o amor de um jeito puro.

- Por que está me falando isso, Hiei? Por favor, não seja tão cruel comigo. Seria bem melhor se você simplesmente tivesse sumido da minha vida... - ele sussurra.

Uma face triste tenta se esconder entre as mãos... porém o brilho da lua reflete perfeitamente em suas lágrimas. Decido falar de uma vez, não tem sentido enrolar mais.

- E sabe porque eu voltei, raposa?

Ele me olha um pouco surpreso, as lágrimas ainda correndo de seus olhos.

- Estou me perguntando isso... teria sido mais fácil você simplesmente ter desaparecido e nunca mais voltado...

- Porque eu descobri que eu havia conhecido o amor com você, não com ela. - Finalmente termino.

Kurama arregala os olhos e, instantaneamente, as lágrimas estancam.

- O que... você disse?

- Disse que te amo, raposa.

* * *

Está frio... e silencioso... como nunca havia sido antes. O que afinal aconteceu? Foi um sonho? Parece que nada do que aconteceu foi real. Mas não há como negar a realidade. Estou sozinha. Tudo o que eu sempre quis em minha vida se esvaiu diante de meus olhos.

"_Não importa onde eu esteja, eu vou sempre estar com você. Uma parte de mim está aqui. Guarde-a bem e cuide muito bem dela_.", foi o que ele disse. Parece que vejo perfeitamente sua imagem nessa pedrinha tão clara.

- Mukuro-sama? - uma voz me chama de meus devaneios.

- Oh... sim, Kirin, o que quer? - digo, guardando rapidamente a pedra.

- Você... oh. Deixe pra lá. Há alguém querendo vê-la.

- Hm. Quem pode ser a uma hora dessas?... - digo, me levantando do mesmo lugar onde eu estive desde de manhã, como faço todos os dias.

Chego na sala principal e me surpreendo com a visita. É um mensageiro do mundo espiritual.

- Boa tarde, Mukuro-sama. Não quero tomar muito de seu tempo, e também não posso ficar muito aqui. Trago uma mensagem de Shigure para a senhora.

Fico totalmente sem palavras.

- Shi... gure? - digo, totalmente pasma.

- Sim senhora. Aqui está. - e, dizendo isso, me entrega um envelope. - Desculpe o incômodo.

- N-não foi nenhum. Muito obrigada.

- Eu que agradeço a atenção. Adeus. - o mensageiro retira-se rapidamente da sala.

- Shigure... mandou uma mensagem para a você? - diz Kirin, tão pasmo quanto eu.

Abro o envelope sem responder, aflita pelo que ele poderia ter escrito.

E estava na carta, com sua própria letra:

_Mukuro-sama,_

_Se esta carta chegou em suas mãos, é porque você realmente precisa lê-la._

_Você deve saber que não é permitido que pessoas do mundo espiritual se comuniquem com pessoas de fora, muito menos do Makai, mas eu sei o que se passa aí, e não poderia de jeito nenhum ficar passivamente quieto._

_Com tudo o que aconteceu no passado, eu já previa o que seria de seu futuro._

_Por um lado estou feliz. Você descobriu o amor, não é mesmo?_

Por um minuto, fico mais estática do que já estava. Shigure me conhece mais do que eu imaginava...

_Pode parecer loucura mas eu sei o que se passa dentro de seu coração, talvez mais do que você mesma. Sei de seu passado, sei de toda sua vida. Por esse motivo, a última coisa que gostaria que gostaria de ver é essa sua tristeza. _

_Sua vida foi dura demais para que você prove a felicidade e depois se abstenha dela forçadamente._

_Também conheço o outro lado._

_Por isso mesmo eu digo para não esperar a felicidade voltar. Você deve ir atrás dela. _

_Pode parecer hipocrisia, mas é a mais pura verdade. _

_De que adianta ficar esperando uma coisa que você sabe que não voltará enquanto você não mostrar o quanto você precisa dela?_

_Quero muito vê-la de novo, mas você tem muitas coisas a fazer ainda. E uma delas é essa: ser feliz. Assim como eu fui a seu lado, lhe servindo._

_Shigure_

- Shigure... nem parece você.... - falo, ironizando um pouco. - Você fará muita falta...

**Fim do 2º capítulo**


	3. Em busca da felicidade

**TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**

Em busca da felicidade

_Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Não sei... é escuro... é frio... é solitário... aonde você foi? Até a pouco tempo eu estava segurando sua mão... mas você se desvencilhou de repente quando ouviu uma voz longínqua... não sei de quem era..._

_Hm? Abraço... quem é? É você? Não... não pode ser... você me olhou de uma forma que parecia dizer que nunca mais iria voltar, mesmo sem ter dito uma só palavra..._

- Hm... já é de manhã... - acordo mais cedo do que o normal, mesmo tendo sido poucas as vezes que eu consegui dormir.

"Que estranho...", pensei. "Que sonho esquisito. Fazia tempos que não sonhava nada do gênero... gostaria de saber quem foi a pessoa que me abraçou...".

Olho para a janela entreaberta, os raios de sol da manhã morna de primavera já tocavam o chão de meu quarto. "Que saudade, Hiei, que saudade...", seguro forte a pedrinha que há tempos não sai de meu pescoço.

Levanto-me calmamente e ando até o topo do móvel, o mesmo lugar que eu sempre vou quando acordo, depois que Hiei se foi. O mesmo lugar que nos víramos pela última vez. Já faz tanto tempo... mas o calor das lembranças sempre me aquecem. Às vezes nem parece que Hiei partiu.

Sua presença está muito forte dentro de mim... e parece que cresce cada... vez mais??

De repente sinto um turbilhão de imagens e vozes na minha mente, como se eu estivesse no meio de um grande salão cheio de pessoas conversando e gritando entre si. Seguro com as duas mãos minha cabeça que começa a doer, quando uma voz se distingue das demais e, ínfima e calma, me chama:

- Mukuro... Mukuro, você está me ouvindo? Responda.

- Hi... Hiei?? - eu digo, achando que estava delirando já.

Foi quando me dei conta: o jagan. Hiei deveria estar usando o jagan para entrar em contato comigo do Ningenkai.

- Está conseguindo me ouvir com clareza? - Hiei diz, calmamente. As vozes e imagens, aos poucos, dão lugar apenas para Hiei.

- Estou sim, pode falar. - digo, um pouco surpresa pela calma com que falara isso a ele.

- Hn... nada de especial. Queria saber como você estava.

- ... - cada vez mais, a imagem de Hiei estava clara para mim, como se ele estivesse ali do meu lado.

- O que foi? Pensei que pudesse visitá-la de vez em quando... afinal, faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos, não é? - ele dizia, calmo e sincero.

- Você está irreconhecível, sabia? - digo, rindo de mim mesma, ao pensar que estava sendo tola o bastante para ainda ter esperanças de que Hiei voltasse.

- Hn. Não seria tanto surpresa, se você soubesse como estou vivendo aqui. Mas você também está bem diferente de quando eu morava aí.

- E você nem deve imaginar o porquê, não é? - ironizo, me sentindo mais tola ainda.

- ...

- Mas não tem problema. Quem sabe _a outra parte do seu coração _não chame você um dia, novamente...

Quase que imperceptivelmente, mãos começam a tocar em meus cabelos.

- Hiei... não faça ilusões com seu jagan para mim. Será mais difícil ainda depois que você ir.

A sensação do toque some, assim que eu termino de falar.

- Não é ilusão, Mukuro. - uma voz fala atrás de mim. Me viro repentinamente, não acreditando no que vejo.

Hiei estava mesmo na minha frente, parado, com seu ar de superioridade característico, como se ele não tivesse mudado nada. Apenas seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos, assim como os meus. Apesar de ele estar vestindo uma roupa ningen, admiti que a veste caíra muito bem nele.

Viro o meu rosto para o campo aberto, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Novamente sinto mãos acariciando meus cabelos da nuca. Porém dessa vez é real. E isso era o que eu mais evitava admitir a mim mesma.

Agora era um abraço. Tão raro, porém inconfundível.

- Não me evite... - um pequeno gesto afasta meus cabelos para o lado, enquanto eu sinto sua respiração quente em minha nuca, me provocando um arrepio.

Continuo em silêncio, imóvel, tentando não me deixar levar. Em vão.

Sinto minhas pernas serem envolvidas pelas suas, e minhas costas já sentiam o calor de seu corpo.

As mãos, que estavam em meus cabelos, começam a tocar levemente meus ombros, depois meus braços, até chegar em minhas mãos.

Estas, agora, são levadas até seu rosto e beijadas com muito carinho. Logo depois, encontram seu lugar em cima de suas pernas.

Inevitavelmente, quase que como um reflexo, começo a acariciá-las e, por final, acabo me rendendo e jogando minha cabeça para trás, sobre seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que fecho meus olhos.

Suas mãos passam gentilmente pela minha cintura, e vão ao encontro dos botões da minha blusa.

Hiei desabotoa um por um deles, lentamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Também não vejo necessidade de falar ou ouvir qualquer murmúrio.

Ao abrir o último botão, as mãos se colocam em meus ombros novamente e me fazem virar de frente para ele. Depois de muito tempo, encaro seus olhos cor de sangue novamente. Nada mudou...

Sem ao menos piscar, Hiei me puxa para seu colo, me fazendo ficar um pouco mais acima dele.

Não consigo deixar de olhá-lo...

Percebo que seu rosto está corado e seu colo, quente...

Ficamos estáticos, olhando um para o outro, durante um tempo que eu não saberia dizer se foram segundos ou séculos.

Ao que percebo, já estou desfrutando da boca de Hiei. Seu gosto... agora poderei analisar com toda a calma do mundo - afinal, ele está aqui comigo, não?. E seu gosto é como o de ervas amargas ao mesmo tempo em que se prova de um doce fruto vermelho.

O cheiro de seus cabelos, agora mais evidente, é o mesmo perfume que sinto em todas as manhãs.

Seu toque se confunde com a brisa que sopra às minhas costas, agora seminuas.

Sua boca abandona a minha, mas não a minha pele. Seus doces beijos agora cobrem meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tira totalmente minha blusa.

Sua língua percorre todo o caminho que os botões faziam.

Porém uma pergunta ecoa na minha mente: Como alguém pode ser tão gentil assim? Eu não sou a mesma de 500 anos atrás. Todo o ódio que eu senti me fez mudar física e psicologicamente. Nada mais é como era.

Olho para baixo e vejo que Hiei me encara ao mesmo tempo em que ele me diz, sem ao menos abrir sua boca.

_Não seja tola. O que importa agora é apenas você e eu. O que é passado está morto._

Baixo minha cabeça até seu ouvido e digo, num sussurro:

- Desculpe...

Suas mãos, que estavam estacionadas em minhas costas, agora acariciam toda a extensão da minha cintura, depois minha barriga.

Como que por timidez, lentamente as mãos de Hiei tocam um lugar de meu corpo tocado por ele apenas uma vez. Solto um gemido rouco e jogo minha cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que me agarro em seus cabelos com toda vontade.

"Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo... ", eu penso, com os olhos cerrados.

Quando eu abro novamente os olhos, sinto que nada mais ocupa minhas mãos e que estou sentada num chão frio, e não mais no colo de Hiei.

- Hi...

Olho para os lados e percebo que ele não está mais em lugar nenhum. Era uma ilusão mesmo, afinal.

Fecho meus olhos novamente, e eu viro meu rosto para o céu, enquanto as últimas lágrimas correm pela minha face terrivelmente triste... mais triste do que todas as outras vezes.

Afinal, não era ele quem me abraçava no sonho...

* * *

É arriscado, eu sei. Kurama não está em casa, mas pode chegar a qualquer minuto. Mesmo assim eu me arrisco.

Dou mais uma olhada para o céu escuro e parcialmente nublado do Ningenkai, depois me sento na cama a quem Kurama adora chamar de "ninho de amor".

Amor, hm? Em outras épocas, essa palavra seria inteligível para mim. Em outras épocas...

Fecho meus olhos, lembrando do calor do corpo de Kurama, de seu beijo doce e de seu sorriso sempre convidativo...

Não, não! Preciso me concentrar em outra pessoa... mesmo que por alguns poucos minutos.

Retiro a faixa que cobre meu jagan e logo começo a minha pequena "viagem".

O caminho que minha mente faz é um pouco tortuoso, mas eu continuo firme, até porque esse caminho é mais do que conhecido pra mim... e o motivo de eu ir até lá é bem convincente.

Por alguns minutos, tudo está muito confuso e indistinto, encontro muitos youkis, mas logo um se distingue dos outros.

- Mukuro... - deixo escapar um pequeno sorriso.

Quando a imagem de Mukuro fica bem nítida em minha mente, percebo que ela está muito mudada. Sua expressão é de constante tristeza, como se estivesse chorando o tempo todo. Mas uma coisa eu reconheço... a pedra de lágrima ainda está no mesmo lugar que eu deixei quando parti para o Ningenkai, e isso me faz querer continuar.

"Desta vez eu quero vê-la sorrir para mim...", penso.

- Mukuro... Mukuro, você está me ouvindo?

- Hi... Hiei?? - ela responde, sua face é de muita surpresa..

- Está conseguindo me ouvir com clareza? - digo.

- Estou sim, pode falar. - ela diz num tom muito formal, como se eu fosse um mero visitante.

- Hn... nada de especial. Queria saber como você estava.

Sua expressão era de indiferença, mas ainda se via claramente sua tristeza. Mukuro nunca foi realmente de poder esconder seus sentimentos de mim.

- O que foi? Pensei que pudesse visitá-la de vez em quando... afinal, faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos, não é? - digo, querendo iniciar uma conversa mais informal.

- Você está irreconhecível, sabia? - sua voz era de leve desdém.

- Hn. Não seria tanto surpresa, se você soubesse como estou vivendo aqui. Mas você também está bem diferente de quando eu morava aí.

- E você nem deve imaginar o porquê, não é? - suas palavras saíram duras. Típico dela. Fico sem fala durante uns instantes, e logo ela continua:

- Mas não tem problema. Quem sabe _a outra parte do seu coração _não chame você um dia, novamente...

Suas palavras eram como espinhos. Mesmo querendo parecer indiferente, Mukuro ainda queria me atingir de alguma forma, me culpar pelo que eu havia feito. Afinal, ela não era mais uma pessoa solitária... nem eu.

Comecei a manipular meu youki para que eu pudesse tocá-la. Não era eu, era apenas minha energia maligna ali...

- Hiei... não faça ilusões com seu jagan para mim. Será mais difícil ainda depois que você ir.

E estava certa. Até para mim, pensar em sair dali seria mais difícil do que da última vez. Mas... mas... não podia simplesmente ir embora novamente, desse jeito.

Transmito quase todo o meu youki pelo jagan. Nunca havia feito isso, mas por Muk... mas sempre tem a primeira vez.

Assim, antes do meu youki se materializar, eu fecho os olhos. É praticamente real. Parece que estou ali, que estou a seu lado... sentindo seu corpo... se eu pudesse, nunca mais sairia dali...

- Hiei? Hiei?? O que você está fazendo?? Por que está usando o jagan?

cc

Abro os olhos e imediatamente deixo de usar o jagan, ao perceber que era Kurama me chamando para a realidade em que eu me encontrava.

- Kurama? Já está de volta? - pergunto para desconversar.

Kurama me olha com muita desconfiança.

- Por que estava usando o jagan? - perguntou. Eu realmente nunca consegui desconversar com Kurama.

Olho para ele, procurando alguma desculpa. Sei que preciso escolher detalhadamente, pois Kurama, às vezes, parece poder ler os meus pensamentos.

- Eu estava vendo como andam as coisas no Makai... - me arrependo prontamente do que disse. A palavra "Makai" sempre era ligada a uma pessoa que Kurama não gostava nem um pouco de ouvir o nome. Mas, se eu mentisse, ia ser pior... muito pior.

Kurama me olha enviesado. Um arrepio me corre pela espinha, como se já soubesse o que viria pela frente.

- Makai, é? - Kurama, que estava sentado na cama ao meu lado, levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto - Fazia tempo que você não falava sobre isso. Como estão as coisas por lá? - encostou-se na parede. Kurama falava de um jeito muito frio.

- Você quer mesmo que eu fale? - tento parecer indiferente.

Kurama estava com um ar sombrio, em um canto mais apagado do quarto. Apenas seus olhos refletiam a fraca luz da lua que ainda se escondia por trás das nuvens. Desencostou da parede e veio caminhando até mim. Chegando mais perto, começou a gritar:

- NÃO, HIEI! EU NÃO QUERO SABER COMO A MUKURO ESTÁ! NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊ FALOU COM ELA, NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA DAQUELE MALDITO LUGAR, ENTENDEU BEM??? - Kurama batia com os punhos fechados na cama, entredentes. Ele estava realmente me assustando...

- Kurama, por favor, pare com isso!

- Parar com o que, Hiei? Acho natural alguém não gostar de ter uma pessoa querendo roubar o que mais se ama na vida... - Kurama não conseguia conter sua raiva.

- Roubar? Quem está querendo roubar o que aqui? Eu estou com você, não estou?

- Isso não quer dizer nada, Hiei... você pode estar aqui, e seu coração estar em outro lugar...

- Não diga best...

- Você mesmo disse que amava Mukuro! E ainda a ama, eu sei disso! Você mesmo tenta se enganar, mas... a mim você não engana... infelizmente... Como seria bom não saber que você ama mais alguém, como seria bom ter certeza que você é só meu... mesmo que não fosse verdade...

Kurama estava com o rosto escondido entre os braços, mas eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mais uma vez, fiz cair mais lágrimas de seus olhos... mais uma vez...

- Kurama... - as palavras não saíam, eu queria explicar a ele que eu estava ali, que eu estava com ele... mas a pior parte era saber que ele tinha razão. Eu ainda amava Mukuro, amava muito. Amava-a tanto quanto eu amava a ele.

"Por Inari... como eu gostaria de poder resolver isso... como eu gostaria de não precisar dividir meu coração em dois, dividir minha vida em dois. Eu preferia mesmo nunca ter conhecido o amor. É um sentimento ruim, no final das contas... faz quem a gente quer que sorria, chorar...", eu pensava, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Kurama, esvaindo-se em prantos ao meu lado.

- Kurama, venha aqui... - disse, enquanto puxava Kurama pra mais perto de mim. Ele virou o rosto, mas mesmo assim resolve obedecer. Coloco-o de frente para mim e tento olhar em seus olhos, mas Kurama vira o rosto para todos os lados, evitando olhar diretamente a mim. - Por favor, olhe pra mim...

- Por quê? - ele responde com uma foz chorosa, mas, ainda sim, fria.

- Porque eu gostaria de ver o rosto da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.

- Então por que não usa o jagan novamente? - a voz de Kurama saíra ainda mais fria que antes.

Com este comentário, minha paciência, já pouca, esvaiu-se totalmente. Puxo o rosto de Kurama para mim, até nossos lábios se tocarem e um beijo longo e cheio de paixão acontecer. No começo Kurama tentou evitar, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria...

- No final de tudo, você ainda me ama, não é? - perguntei a ele logo que o beijo terminou.

- Ora, Hiei... - Kurama respondeu com uma voz triste. Pelo menos não estava mais frio.

- Escute, kitsune. Acho que eu deveria ter falado isso desde o começo...

Kurama finalmente olha nos meus olhos. Talvez já soubesse o que viria... talvez apenas gostaria de saber.

- Você precisa saber o que se passa aqui... - digo, apontando para o meu próprio peito.

- Ah, Hiei, esqueça... você não precisa se forçar a falar só por minha causa. Um dia eu descubro por mim, afinal, é o que sempre acontece... já até estou me acostumando com isso...

Sinto muita angústia em suas palavras. Ah, como eu gostaria que tivesse sido diferente...

- Você sabe que não estou forçando nada. Se eu não quisesse, não falaria, nem tocaria no assunto. Às vezes parece que você não me conhece...

- Às vezes eu também acho que não te conheço mesmo, Hiei.

- Hn. - Eu realmente nunca havia visto Kurama tão irado... talvez na vez do Game Master...? Não, não, aquela vez foi diferente... talvez porque Kurama não goste de perder... hn, é mesmo uma raposa estúpida...

A raposa me olha com seus olhos penetrantes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, vazios. Tsc... o que raios estou fazendo?...

- Kitsune...

- Você quer mesmo falar não é? Vá em frente então. Deveria saber que sempre estou todo ouvidos... diferente de você...

Um ímpeto correu por meu sangue, foi quando percebi que estava irritado também. Mas já era tarde, a raposa estava caída no chão, devido ao impacto do tapa que acabara de receber. Seu rosto estava escondido pelos cabelos bagunçados, mas não suas lágrimas. E um dia eu ainda achei que poderia fazê-lo feliz do meu jeito...

Ele se levanta lenta e vagarosamente, enquanto eu não consigo mexer sequer um músculo. Vejo que seu rosto está muito vermelho, e que um pequeno fio de sangue corre pelo lado de sua boca.

- Saia daqui... - falou a raposa, agora explicitamente furiosa. - Saia daqui, SAIA JÁ DAQUI SEU MALDITO!!!!!!!!! - seu grito percorreu todo o meu corpo com um grande frio e um arrebatador sentimento de culpa.

Quando dei por mim, estava correndo pelos galhos das árvores, enquanto a chuva engrossava cada vez mais. Não havia nenhum resquício da luz da lua, assim como o brilho nos olhos do Kurama... por Inari... por Inari... alguém faça essas lágrimas pararem de cair de meus olhos...

* * *

- Hm, não imaginava o Ningenkai assim... - digo para mim mesma, ao olhar ao meu redor. Um cheiro diferente entra pelas minhas narinas, um cheiro suave, muito convidativo, um ar bem mais leve que o do Makai. - A essa hora ele deve estar vindo... senão é um covarde...

"Hiei, espero que você mereça tudo isso...".

Logo sinto um youki familiar, mas nem assim, tão conhecido. Olho para a entrada da gruta e vejo uma pessoa a quem há tempos não me deixa ser feliz...

- O que você quer? - ele fala, com uma voz ríspida.

- Ora, Kurama. - digo, contendo minha raiva. - Por que está tão nervoso?

Ele sorri debochadamente.

- E você ainda pergunta? Deve saber, afinal, esteve com ele hoje à tarde...

- É, estive. Mas parece que ele teve que voltar às pressas, não é?

Ele não fazia a menor questão de esconder sua raiva. Hm, pouco me importava... só queria cumprir o que prometi a Shigure... só queria minha felicidade...

Vi lágrimas correndo de seus olhos.

- Você... você é a culpada de tudo, sua desgraçada!

Vejo Kurama sumir diante de meus olhos.

"Kurama... você é rápido, mas percebe-se claramente que você não está no meu nível. Vai atacar com tudo não é?".

- Rose Whip! - Kurama reaparece ao meu lado, mas eu consigo me desviar antes de ser atingida. Desvio de todos os seus ataques sem muita dificuldade.

- Patético. Rá! - um soco faz com que seu sangue se espalhe por todo seu rosto.

Kurama cai devido ao impacto, mas logo se levanta e volta a me atacar.

- Você que é patética! Não se contenta em simplesmente querer mandar em Hiei, você ainda quer tê-lo para si! Não vê que não é isso o que ele quer, sua maldita?!

Kurama expressava toda sua raiva, porém eu me mantinha firme e fria, como sempre. Como era bom saber que ele não tinha a menor chance contra mim...

- Você acha mesmo? Pois não é o que parece... se fosse mesmo isso, ele não teria ido me procurar hoje...

Uma tentativa frustrada de tentar plantar em mim a semente da morte e minhas palavras fizeram Kurama se descontrolar totalmente. Era fraco, mas eu devo admitir que sua garra e sua vontade de me derrotar foram as mais admiráveis que eu já havia visto.

- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!!!

- Mesmo? - uma pequena luz sai da minha mão direita. Kurama viu-se totalmente encurralado. Prendo-o em meu espaço cortado e vejo-o imobilizar-se.

Começo a caminhar por sua volta, e digo:

- Escute, Kurama. Eu sei o quanto você o ama... para ter vindo aqui e, sem hesitar, lutou por ele. Lutou por seu amor. Mas devo dizer que... eu também o amo, e também vim aqui para lutar por seu amor. Eu não queria estar fazendo isso... mas não morra sem saber que... ele o ama sim, e você jamais deveria duvidar disso.

Uma expressão de surpresa iluminou um pouco os olhos da raposa.

- O que está dizendo...?

- Hn, é difícil ter que admitir isso para seu maior rival... deve estar bem surpreso não é? Mas eu percebi que você já veio irritado, e, conhecendo bem "aquele l", certamente não foi meu chamado que o fez tão irado.

Kurama olhou para o chão, sem reação aparente, mas logo se fez ver mais lágrimas correndo de seu rosto.

- Bem, resumindo... você jamais deveria ter duvidado dele, Kurama. Ele o ama, ama sim. E eu sei, ah sei, o quanto é difícil ter que aceitar que ele está realmente amando aos dois, e você também sabe disso. Porém, se uma das partes desaparecer...

Kurama olha para mim instantaneamente, paralisado.

- Eu sei que você estava tentando achar algum ponto fraco em mim, mas o seu maior erro foi ter duvidado de Hiei...

Seu olhar era intrigado agora.

- Por que diz isso?...

- Simples. Você é conhecido como um dos ladrões mais frios, calculistas e cruéis do Makai, e certamente eu perderia para essa pessoa. Mas você se mostrou totalmente sentimental. Se você não tivesse duvidado dele, não viria de cabeça quente para cá... infelizmente, infelizmente, Kurama... adeus.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, uma sombra passa rapidamente pela minha frente e se prostra diante de Kurama. Era Hiei.

- Hiei! O que está fazendo aqui?! - gritou Kurama.

Eu apenas olho com frieza, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Mukuro... você veio até aqui... pra isso? - seu olhar era de puro ódio. Mesmo em nossa luta no torneio, ele não havia olhado assim para mim.

- Pelo jeito realmente foi um erro... tudo o que eu faço por você é um erro...

Hiei balançou violentamente sua cabeça, e quase gritou:

- Até você????? Já não basta essa raposa maldita querer me humilhar, dizendo que eu não faço nada por ele, agora vem você querer insinuar que eu não mereço você???? Por acaso é um complô de vocês contra mim, é????

Olho ligeiramente para Kurama, e este estava transpondo exatamente com o mesmo sentimento que eu. Aposto como ele também jamais havia imaginado que Hiei pudesse dizer algo assim. Ele estava explicitamente furioso com os dois.

- Escutem... eu queria ter falado para Kurama mais cedo, mas as circunstâncias não deixaram... mas é melhor eu dizer isso aos dois. - Hiei transmitia um sentimento de tristeza e raiva profundo, como eu jamais havia visto... - Em primeiro lugar, Kurama. Eu só gostaria que você me respondesse uma coisa... você deve me conhecer o suficiente para responder isso. Eu gosto do Ningenkai?

Kurama olhava-o sem jeito, como se já soubesse o que viria.

- Responda!

- N-não... - disse, hesitante.

- Agora a resposta dessa pergunta fica para você. Pense o porque de eu estar aqui, e ter ficado por aqui durante todo esse tempo tendo livre acesso para voltar ao Makai.

Kurama olhou para o chão, sem palavras. Eu sabia a resposta também.

- Agora para você, Mukuro. Me diga o que eu lhe dei antes de vir pra cá.

Olhei-o hesitante, e consegui compreender Kurama totalmente.

Peguei a jóia de lágrima e mostrei a ele, dizendo:

- Isso. - Kurama olhava para a pedra totalmente pasmo, talvez porque jamais imaginasse que a pedra estaria comigo.

- Lembra do que eu disse sobre... - ele hesitou um pouco, provavelmente por causa de Kurama. - Sobre as partes de meu coração?

Eu já não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer. Hiei estava muito triste... jamais imaginava-o tão frágil...

- Sim, Hiei... perfeitamente... - respondi.

- Então, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Se uma das partes, qualquer que seja, morrer... eu não tenho mais porque continuar vivendo... e é pior ainda pra mim ver essas partes querendo se consumir uma a outra...

Hiei olha para os dois, e logo depois, abaixa a cabeça, enquanto diz, em uma voz soluçante:

- Os dois terão seu tempo, por favor, eu não quero ver as duas coisas que EU MAIS AMO NA MINHA VIDA DESAPARECEREM DIANTE DE MIM!!! - essas últimas palavras saíram mais em lágrimas que em um grito.

E porque ficar mais tempo ali? A última coisa que eu queria ver aconteceu... aconteceu por minha causa...

"Shigure, eu tentei... eu juro que tentei...", penso, enquanto as lágrimas que eu pensei ter conseguido secar, brotavam de meus olhos novamente.

**Fim do 3º capítulo**


	4. Um final se torna um recomeço

**CORAÇÃO DIVIDIDO**

**Um final torna-se um recomeço**

(4º Capítulo)

- Mukuro-sama? O que houve com a senhora?

- Nada. Resolvi visitar o Ningenkai. É um lugar muito bonito, sabe? Pena que eu jamais voltarei pra lá...

* * *

A escuridão toma conta dessa noite gelada de inverno. Observo os carros e as pessoas do alto de uma árvore. Incrível como eu não mudei. Mas você mudou muito...

As luzes vêm ao encontro dos meus olhos como uma agulha fina, a dor é aguda. Me sinto muito zonzo e estranho. O galho da árvore onde me encontro parece ser bem mais alto do que eu pensava ser. Olho para baixo e minha zonzeira piora, e por pouco não caio.

Eu sabia que este dia viria... eu sabia... mas não queria aceitar. Talvez porque fosse mais fácil pra mim viver achando que duraria pra sempre. Ou não? Se eu tivesse me convencido que esse dia viria, eu teria aproveitado muito mais... teria feito coisas que não fiz, dito coisas que não disse... e que agora já não posso mais.

Eu já fiz tanta coisa que eu achava que nunca conseguiria... mas não foi suficiente. Não fui o suficiente pra você. Não fui o suficiente para sua felicidade. Mas você me quis... você sempre me desejou do jeito que eu era, com tudo o que eu podia oferecer do meu jeito... sempre com um sorriso sereno e verdadeiro, um abraço aconchegante e um beijo doce.

Você me amou? Foi isso?

Essas luzes, rostos desconhecidos... "Só queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, agora. Mas você não pode mais... você não pode...".

Dou um salto do galho e começo a caminhar pela beira da calçada, o trânsito vem em sentido contrário. As luzes ainda estão muito fortes dentro de minha cabeça, que dói. Jamais pensei que seria assim. Jamais pensei que acabaria assim.

Lembro do todas as faces que você fazia quando me encontrava. Sempre demonstrava extrema satisfação ao me ver, enquanto eu nunca demonstrava a minha. Mas saiba, mesmo que tarde, que eu jamais conseguiria sobreviver sem você. Não fosse por esse sorriso, não fosse por seus olhos... não fosse por seu beijo, não fosse por seu corpo...

Não fosse por todo o sentimento que você dizia sentir - e eu sabia que sentia - por mim, acho que eu não estaria aqui agora... não estaria contemplando essa noite gélida, essas luzes ofuscantes, essas pessoas sem rosto...

Quando percebo, estou à porta aberta de casa. Sem pensar muito, entro. Você está lá, junto com nossos amigos e seu irmão. Todos mudaram. Seu irmão, agora dono da empresa de seu padrasto, desvia o olhar de mim. Talvez por não saber o que fazer ou dizer. Yusuke e Keiko, casados e com sua filha já adulta, me olham como se quisessem me dizer algo, mas sabem que nada pode mudar o que estou sentindo agora. Kuwabara está com Yukina, e eu estou prestes a ser tio pela segunda vez... lembro como você ficou feliz quando eu aceitei ser padrinho do casamento dos dois. Lembro de como ela estava linda naquele vestido branco subindo no altar, enquanto você me olhava, satisfeito... isso foi há tanto tempo, mas parece que faz tão pouco...

Yukina vem ao meu encontro e me abraça forte, mas eu não movo um músculo, não consigo. Ela diz palavras inteligíveis a mim, mas meu cérebro está por demais confuso para tentar entender.

Koenma está a consolar Botan, e me olha com incrível compreensão. Sei que é inútil para ele expressar algum sentimento, pois lida com isso desde sempre. Botan, ao me ver, abaixa a cabeça e sussurra um "Desculpe-me...", mas eu não me importo. Continuo andando até você.

Yusuke, que está ao seu lado, me diz o que eu queria ouvir. "É uma fase, você sabe que é passageiro. Sabe que você pode e sabe onde encontrá-lo a hora que quiser. É triste pra mim ter que te dizer isso, mas agora não há mais nada que te prenda aqui. E eu não quero te ver com essa cara. Isso machuca a ele também.". Olho para Yusuke, sabe-se lá com que cara que ele disse. Seu rosto está pálido, e claramente se vê que esteve chorando. Que contradição dele dizer que é uma fase, com o rosto inchado desse jeito.

Olho para você. Seu rosto está mais pálido, mas continua belo como sempre. Seus olhos... infelizmente não posso vê-los, mas é como se eu conseguisse ver através de suas pálpebras. Seus cabelos... vermelhos como sempre, porém com alguns fios brancos, devido a idade ningen que pesou em você através dos anos. Toco em seu rosto, que está tão frio quanto a noite. É então que percebo: você não vai mais abrir os olhos. Nunca mais. Daqui pra frente, você e eu não estaremos mais juntos neste mundo.

Me viro bruscamente para não precisar mais olhar sua face morta, e caminho até a saída. Lá eu paro, e fico contemplando novamente a rua. Está nevando. Está frio. Queria tanto que você me abraçasse agora e me esquentasse...

Todos viram para mim quando eu esmurro a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que dou um grito de fúria. Antes que qualquer um pudesse me amparar, eu saio pela porta e desapareço. Começo a correr para um lugar que ninguém faz questão de saber onde é...

ccc

_Ao ver que Hiei esmurra a parede, Yusuke imediatamente vai ao seu encontro, mas ele desaparece no mesmo segundo. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo... não. Não sabia. Era muito mais do que qualquer um ali estava sentindo. Queria poder dizer as palavras certas, queria poder fazer o que Hiei gostaria que fizessem. Mas não era possível._

_Suas lágrimas começam a correr de novo sobre sua face, ao pensar que não teria volta._

"_Me desculpe, Hiei... por não poder fazer nada por você...", pensou. Baixou o olhar choroso até o chão, e percebeu que ali havia alguma coisa brilhando. Esfregou os olhos para secar as lágrimas, e abaixou-se para ver melhor o que era. Analisou o pequeno objeto brilhoso entre seus dedos, e seus olhos encheram-se ainda mais de lágrimas._

_Levantou-se, caminhou até o caixão envolto por rosas e velas, e depositou a hiruiseki de Hiei na mão de Kurama. _

_Contemplou o rosto morto do amigo... e parou de chorar por um instante. Parecia loucura, mas sua boca parecia esboçar um leve sorriso... sentiu um alívio tomar conta de si. Eles foram felizes, e isso era o que importava agora._

* * *

Mal o sol nasceu e estou em cima de minha fortaleza móvel. Como há anos atrás... pensando na mesma coisa.

- Parece que eu realmente não mudo... - rio de mim mesma. Mas o gosto amargo do passado ainda é nítido no meu riso.

Eu achei que isso era passageiro. Achei que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu logo esqueceria de tudo e seguiria minha vida. É o que eu tento fazer há anos...

Mesmo tendo me livrado de todas as lembranças que tinha de Hiei, todos os dias a imagem dele aparece claramente em meus pensamentos. O cheiro da manhã, a brisa do vale, as frutas... tudo me faz lembrar do que passamos juntos.

Eu achei que seria fácil. Mas agora eu percebi que se sente mais falta depois que se perde... e eu perdi o que eu mais amava...

A brisa leve da manhã toca meus cabelos e eu bato no chão com força.

- Vou me distrair! - grito para o nada.

Enquanto estou treinando, percebo que a sala é a mesma sala subterrânea em que Hiei ficara um ano treinando no passado, antes do Torneio do Makai, e isso me abate novamente. De qualquer jeito, a lembrança não me deixa. O sentimento... não me abandona. Lembranças irrompem em minha mente. "Eu tenho pena de você.", era a lembrança mais forte daquele tempo. Queria poder não lembrar de mais nada, de apagar tudo... como se nunca tivesse vivido aquilo... seria melhor... não seria?

Kirin adentra a sala de repente, me desviando das doces amargas lembranças.

- O que foi, Kirin? - esbravejo, parando imediatamente com o treino.

Kirin se curva imediatamente, num pedido mudo de desculpas, e apressa-se para falar.

- Chegou uma carta urgente para a senhora, Mukuro-sama.

- Uma carta? De quem é? - pergunto, intrigada.

- De... – Kirin parece ficar um pouco pasmo ao ler o nome no selo, mas logo responde - Youko Kurama, senhora.

Um mar de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça. O que será que Kurama queria comigo? E estava claro que não estava em sua forma ningen, afinal... estaria no Makai? O que estaria fazendo ali, ao invés de estar no Ningenkai, com Hiei...?

- Y-Youko... Kurama? Me dê logo. - digo impaciente, arrancando a carta de suas mãos. - Pode se retirar... qualquer coisa lhe chamo novamente.

Kirin se retirou sem deixar a pose de reverência, até desaparecer pela porta da sala.

Hesito por um momento antes de abrir. Olho por todos os lados do pergaminho, giro-o entre meus dedos, até que uma coragem repentina fez com que meus dedos abrissem o selo. Ainda hesitante, desenrolo o pergaminho e leio-o atentamente.

"_Parece que os ventos estão mudando. Uma vez achei que seria pra sempre, agora vejo que não se pode desejar o impossível. O fim se aproxima. Para mim? Não. Para você._

_Me encontre dentro de uma hora na Floresta dos Tolos e você entenderá. Se é que já não lhe passa pela cabeça o que aconteceu._

_Kurama"  
_

"O fim se aproxima pra mim?", penso. "Será que ele quer novamente lutar comigo? Hm, bem. Não custa ver o que ele quer."

Uma hora depois, cheguei ao local combinado.

Uma leve névoa de fim de manhã cobria a copa das árvores, e o sol estava bem ao alto do céu vermelho-sangue. A imponência e magnitude do ser que estava à minha frente refletia em todo o resto do local. As árvores pareciam estar mais verdes e cheias; tremiam obscuramente, como se quisessem virar para contemplar o sol também.

Ele vira parcial e graciosamente para mim, com a paciência de quem tem todo o tempo do mundo. Me olha com displicência e perspicácia, comuns em youkais como ele.

- Pois não? - digo pacientemente, burlando minha curiosidade.

- Ora, ora, Mukuro-sama. Vejo que não pensou duas vezes em vir aqui. - sua voz era suave, mas uma ponta de cinismo estava presente nela.

- O que quer afinal? - pergunto, sem rodeios, sem expressão.

Ele, agora, vira-se totalmente para mim, mostrando uma expressão um tanto quanto triste. Parecia que ele estivera chorando por horas.

- Mukuro... - ele caminhava em minha direção - nunca achei que fosse preciso falar com você. Muito menos por causa de um assunto que parecia dar-se por enterrado.

Olho como se eu não soubesse do que se trata. Mas no fundo... sabia o que era.

- Você sabe. Estamos falando do que fazia-nos viver. Do que movia a todos os nossos sentidos, do que despertava desejos inimagináveis, do que nos fazia ter o prazer de levantar todos os dias e sorrir tolamente.

Olhei para o chão por um momento e sussurrei, com uma ponta de amargura:

- Hiei...

Ele me olhou como que satisfeito por eu ter feito aquela expressão.

- Sim, Mukuro... Hiei.

Olhei-o de volta, já perguntando o que não precisava ser perguntado.

- E o que ele tem a ver com esse encontro?

Kurama me olhou profundamente com seus belos olhos dourados, brilhosos como um diamante. Sorriu tristemente.

- Você o verá. Brevemente, mesmo que não queira.

- Verei? - meus olhos expressaram desconfiança.

- Sim. Lembra-se do que ele lhe disse sobre "suas partes do coração"?

Olho-o, agora, com uma expressão de certo espanto. Hiei teria-lhe contado?

- Não me olhe assim, Mukuro. Ele me falou exatamente a mesma coisa. "Uma parte está no Makai, a outra está aqui com você.". E lembra-se também... quando lutamos, há alguns anos atrás?

Olhei-o sem responder.

- Refrescarei sua memória. "Os dois terão seu tempo", ele disse. Lembra-se agora?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, Mukuro... - ele remexeu seu bolso e pegou algo. Pegou minha mão delicadamente e depositou o objeto ali. Era o hiruiseki de Hiei, que deixara propositalmente no Ningenkai depois da luta que tive com Kurama. - É seu tempo.

Olhei bem para o objeto e depois para o rosto de Kurama. Estava triste. Diga-se de passagem, quase chorando, mas obviamente não queria mostrar esse lado na frente de uma estranha. Um aperto inusitado pareceu pender em meu coração ao vê-lo.

- Eu o amei, Mukuro. Mas agora não é mais possível para mim viver junto com ele, repartindo esse sentimento.

Estava estática. Não sabia o que dizer, que movimento fazer... não sabia sequer se podia respirar.

- Eu sei que você o ama. Hm, é irônico falar isso, mas ele a ama também. Ainda. E muito. Irei fazer um pedido a você, espero que o aceite.

Olhei-o mais profundamente, suas lágrimas caindo dispersadas. Virava o rosto de vez em quando para secá-las discretamente. O aperto no peito aumentou, e tive a impressão de que queria chorar junto a ele. Na verdade, sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

- Pois faça-o. - disse, quando consegui reunir um pouco de coragem para falar.

Ele sorriu. Não era o sorriso inicial que me dera, cínico. Era um sorriso de completamente diferente...

- Ame-o até morrer. Morra por seu amor. É só isso que eu peço. Você pode fazer isso, não? - seu sorriso continuava ali, e suas lágrimas também, mesmo que discretas.

- Kurama...

Não agüentei. Uma lágrima acabou por sair sem minha permissão, junto com uma aceitação muda.

Kurama continuava sorrindo como um bebê para mim, um sorriso sincero de compreensão.

- Suas lágrimas de tristeza cessarão agora, Mukuro. É seu tempo. Seja feliz... como eu fui. Adeus.

Kurama sumiu entre a névoa. Uma brisa triste passava pelas árvores como se o Makai estivesse sentindo o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento.

Logo depois, virei as costas para onde Kurama sumiu e voltei à minha fortaleza.

* * *

O céu parece mais pálido com os efêmeros raios solares do fim da tarde. Uma grande tristeza ainda consome meu corpo, devora meu coração... mas me sinto mais calmo quando estou aqui. 

Em todos os anos que eu passei no Ningenkai, eu sempre sonhava com as árvores, o céu e o cheiro daqui. É tudo diferente. É tudo mais forte. É tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Apesar de sentir o rosto ainda inchado e a visão um pouco embaçada, a paz inexistente que esse lugar me proporciona me acalma.

Mas... um novo vazio preenche meu corpo. Não é o mesmo que Kurama havia deixado...

De repente, me vejo em pé, caminhando a alguma direção que eu ainda desconheço. Tiro a faixa que cobre meu jagan e procuro algo familiar... mas que ainda prefiro não ter certeza do que é.

Não... pra que enganar a mim mesmo? Sei muito bem onde estou indo... um lugar chamado Mukade, a grande fortaleza móvel.

ccc

_Hiei olha para a grande fortaleza com uma ponta de felicidade. Havia muito tempo desde que entrara ali pela última vez._

_Ao passar pelo corredor, cruza com Kirin, que pára no mesmo momento, e diz:_

_- Você... como se atreve a voltar aqui! O que quer!_

_Hiei o olha com sua frieza comum._

_- Não te interessa. Onde está Mukuro?_

_Kirin hesita, mas percebe que não adianta tentar evitar._

_- Está na sala subterrânea... - responde._

_- Em qual delas, seu idiota?_

_Mesmo sendo insultado, Kirin sabia que a única forma de ver a paz no rosto de Mukuro estava à sua frente._

_- ... na mesma que você treinou._

_- Hahaha não conseguiu se livrar das lembranças, é! É uma imbecil!_

_Kirin simplesmente virou as costas. Estava pronto para ir embora quando Hiei disse:_

_- Ei, Kirin._

_Kirin se virou, um tanto incomodado._

_- O quê?_

_Hiei olhou pra baixo e esbanjou um sorriso._

_- Obrigado por ter cuidado dela pra mim durante tanto tempo. - e, dizendo isso, rapidamente foi embora._

_Kirin o viu saindo afobado, e, secretamente, retribuiu o sorriso._

_- De nada, Hiei. Agora aproveite e deixe essa cara triste pra trás._

ccc

É triste pensar que, durante todo esse tempo, eu estive nos pensamentos da Mukuro. Eu estava feliz com Kurama, por isso nem senti o quão grande era o nosso sofrimento por não estarmos juntos.

"Mas agora tudo vai mudar, Mukuro...", pensava, enquanto me aproximava da sala subterrânea.

Chego ao grande portão de entrada da sala. "Há quanto tempo eu não entro aqui...?".

Hesitante, abro a porta bem devagar. Ao abrir completamente, vejo uma bela luta lá dentro. Muitos youkais, de um nível elevado, atacam apenas uma pessoa.

"Então é assim que se sente ao ver, de fora, uma luta aqui..."

A imagem de Mukuro fica cada vez mais nítida em meio a tanto sangue, corpos e poeira...

Ah, esse cheiro... há quanto tempo eu não sentia isso... essa sensação... o perigo em volta... o instinto de matar para sobreviver...

Olho para minha espada e tento imaginar a quanto tempo não a uso.

Há apenas alguns dos vários youkais que antes eu havia visto, então aproveito que a luta está acabando para, discretamente, me infiltrar.

Mukuro ferozmente vai acabando com todos, um por um. Quando o último é eliminado, ela prontamente vira-se pra mim. Sua expressão de surpresa quase a paralisa a ação. Porém, sorrio e retiro minha espada, pronto para atacá-la. Ela volta sua concentração totalmente pra mim agora... e retribui o sorriso.

Em meio a desvios, golpes e sangue, nossos olhares não se descruzam jamais.

Sinto um estranho formigamento na barriga. Uma satisfação inigualável. Uma sensação boa de felicidade. Finalmente...

Mas uma coisa, uma sensação ruim passa rapidamente por mim. Uma lágrima sai sem avisar. Uma dor repentina toma conta do meu coração e logo desaparece. Eu deveria saber... nada do que acontecer a partir de agora preencherá o grande vazio que existe em mim, assim como existiu enquanto eu estava no Ningenkai. No fim das contas...

_Eu não sirvo para ser completamente feliz._

**FIM**


End file.
